Darkest Light
by EdgyBoi
Summary: Light Yagami, has a mission given to him by his lover Mikami, who is Kira. He will work with his father and L on the Kira Task Force trying to get close to L and find out his real name and wipe out L as an enemy. The thing is...he doesn't plan on falling for the detective. Light has to make the choice, Mikami or L? Will he betray his fiance or L's trust? Based off Light Reality.
1. Chapter 1

There was a content silence, save for the sound of a pencil writing on paper and the quiet thrumming of nimble fingers on a hard wooden desktop. Yagami Light, seventeen and extremely bright. In fact he is the brightest student in the nation with his brilliance unmatched by any other.

Just like a dutiful son and student, he studied even if he knew all the material inside and out. Yet he studied when he didn't need to study, there was no other reason except for the fact he was utterly bored. He was only bored because he was waiting with anticipation for his mother and younger sister to head to bed and sleep. His father was the chief of the NPA or fully known as the National Police Agency and practically never home. His father worked from early morning to late evenings, he pulled all nighter's so often Light was used to his absence. Like tonight, his father was gone for a much bigger case.

The Kira case.

Even the thought of the case brought chills running through his skin. Kira, that was what the people around the world began to whisper with fear or awe. At first it was hundreds of criminals around the world dropping dead left and right from heart attacks. Those in power were at a loss, no one could figure out just _how_ Kira could kill without being there. It wasn't long until people began to worship Kira as a god of a new world and gladly gave out the names and faces of criminals hoping for Kira to kill. While others were disgusted and horrified at the merciless cold killings made by the supernatural deity and either remained silent or vocal about their opinions.

At first Light was against the mere thought of killing another human being until he saw how _rotten_ people were. The day he was saved by the mysterious deity was the day he could truly say that Kira was righteous and took justice into his or her own hands. Light had a strong moral for justice just as his father had.

Light paused and put his pencil down barely reviewing his notes for school, with honey amber eyes that flickered to read his digital clock with bold red numbers. _'11' o clock, he should be here in a moment or two.'_ The young teen thought to himself, a cute little smile on his lips. The layout of his room was simple, a desk with ballpoint pens and pencils and his school papers, his soft cozy bed made neatly with navy blue blankets and two pillows, there was a bookshelf full of large novels and outside his bedroom was a balcony with a glass-door covered by blinds that touched the floor briefly that he was able walk out to with a staircase that lead down to the street below.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

Three knocks on his door let him know he was here and Light practically jumped out of his swivel seat to reach the door, he slid it open with a bright smile with his heart beating a hundred miles in his chest with anticipation. He was finally here.

"Hey Mikami, I missed you."

Mikami Teru, a slightly tall young handsome man with shoulder length raven black hair, dark brown eyes tinted red at times, glasses that made him look sharp and quick witted. Mikami stepped into the room and embraced Light, who flushed pink at the sudden close contact and being enveloped in his arms. Light hardly reached up to his neck which meant Teru had to look down at him and Light looking up at him.

Light had a delicate frame with feminine looks that made him very desirable. The young teen had an innocent and pretty face, honey amber eyes with flecks of gold that were so unique and beautiful to gaze at, his chiseled cheeks with a light pink blush spreading them, a small refined nose, full lips that were pulled up into a small smile, his dark auburn hair silky soft with bangs that curled naturally at the ends. Light yawned and Mikami quirked a brow up and the two pulled apart from the embrace.

"I missed you too love, though I have to say... Were you forcing yourself to stay up for me? Or were you trying to find Kira again?" The older man asked, Light's shoulders dropped and he tilted his head down to avert his gaze.

"Well, it was both really." Light replied, Mikami clicked his tongue disapprovingly and Light continued explaining whilst rolling his eyes. "You know why I want to find him, I want to thank Kira for saving my life. You know this Mikami." Mikami's index finger lightly pushed Light's chin up and made Light look him in the eyes. Mikami found Light's eyes enchanting pools of amber gold that he would be willing to lose himself into everyday.

"Light, I know you are grateful for him. Many people are. But searching for him is hopeless, so don't do this to yourself. It's unhealthy for you." Mikami and Light became closer to each other. "I love you Light, but seeing you up 'studying' or looking for Kira isn't good for you."

"Worried about me?" Light teased, he moved in and gave Mikami a kiss on the lips. Mikami rested their foreheads together and chuckled quietly, "Of course I am. You should be out enjoying yourself, having the time of your life. Not look for a hidden deity. You deserve your time to rest, let the police do the searching." Mikami paused. "I know it is hard for us to make time to meet, but I don't want you forcing yourself to stay up and wait for me." Light gave him a puzzled look.

"It isn't that late, and if I have to wait a short time to see you then so be it. I love you Mikami, nothing will change that." Mikami's arms wrapped around Light's feminine waist and the two swayed together, deeply in love with the other. "I love you so much Light." Mikami muttered before the two kissed passionately.

. . .

Unbeknownst to the private couple there were cameras hidden amongst Light's room angled to watch their every movement. They were more specifically for Light and that reason was because of the fact that Light is the prime suspect in the Kira case his father is working on along with other members of the NPA like Touta Matsuda, Shuichi Aizawa, Kanzo Mogi, and Hirokazu Ukita all worked under the world's greatest detective L as a team known as the Kira Task Force. Little to nothing is known about L other than he is a man who's solved every case he took on, never showed his face and a last resort world leaders reluctantly use when they couldn't do their jobs right.

Watching through large T.V's monitoring Light and Mikami was Soichiro Yagami and L under the alias of Ryuzaki. Light's father stared in disbelief and shock at the scene unfolding in front of him. He and Ryuzaki sat alone in a hotel suite in luxurious recliners with piles of paperwork and evidence messily placed out onto a glass coffee-table that shared it's crowded space with Ryuzaki's seemingly endless pile of sweets and desserts.

Ryuzaki had a unique way of sitting, where he was crouched as a frog, raven black hair that was messy at every end and pointed in different directions, grey eyes with dark circles underneath them that loudly pointed out the fact that he slept hardly at all. He was pale and his posture often slouching with a blank yet bored expression watching Light and his mysterious lover.

"I can't believe this!" Soichiro said outraged, he had felt very uncomfortable having to watch his family without their knowledge. Though now he felt rather angry at finding out that his young son was with an older man who he stayed up late to see. This meant they have been doing this for long period of time and knew to keep this a secret. "What is Light doing with that man? He's underage, just a teenager!"

"Perhaps this is the secret your son has been trying to hide? Though I doubt it very much." Ryuzaki muttered, he nibbled on his thumb and stared with his owlish eyes with a hint of jealousy bleeding through. "In fact I'd say this would bring up his percentage of being Kira up three percent." Soichiro didn't pay attention to Ryuzaki, no he was staring at his son wondering what else is he hiding.

Through the T.V. screens they watched as Light and Mikami fool around with each other more. Light's head was tilted to the side and Mikami lightly kissed Light's neck and playfully nipped at it. Slowly Mikami walked Light backwards to his bed and laid Light down on his back much to Light's amusement.

"Well aren't you eager." Light giggled. Mikami pinned Light's hands underneath and began to ravish Light's mouth, dominating Light who submitted to Mikami's touches and kisses. Light shuddered and gasped quietly in pleasure which pleased Mikami.

"Can't handle it?" Mikami asked seductively after pulling away from Light. Light huffed and pouted, "Of course I can, though we aren't going to go very far." Light warned. Mikami laughed lightly and released Light's hands, sitting up and gazing at Light adoringly.

"I know I would never push you to do anything you don't want to, love." Light sat up and looked at Mikami questioningly after he bent down on one knee in front of Light. "You know how much I love you Light."

The teen nodded. "Yes Mika, I love you too. Are you feeling okay?" Mikami gave him a soft smile.

"I'm in love with you Light, you're perfect, intelligent and beautiful. You're so unique and special, and I want to ask you Light...will you marry me?" He pulled out a velvet blue box and flicked it open to reveal a golden ring, Light was in awe put , though he asked hesitantly, "Mikami this must've cost a fortune. You shouldn't have, and how would we work. My age and school would get in the way. I-" Mikami leaned forward and locked Light's lips into a kiss.

"Money doesn't matter to me, you do. I'm willing to wait for you, I just wanted to give you something special. Do you accept, love?"

"I do Mikami, I love you. This means a lot..." Light held up his hand and Mikami placed the ring onto his finger which fit perfectly. Along the golden ring was the words engraved in a neat lettering, _'The light of my life.'_

"I have something to admit Light. I have a secret I must tell you, though you have to do something first in order to know." A crumpled piece of paper was held up into his hand and he pressed it into Light's hand. Light opened it, wondering what was on the inside. He blinked, there was nothing. Light glanced back at Mikami who stood up solemnly. Light's eyes flickered behind Mikami and widened in fear. He gasped and froze, his eyes locked onto the horrifying and nonhuman thing floating.

"Your boyfriend is Kira." The thing had a raspy voice and harsh laugh. Light fainted into Mikami's arms, the only thing he can hear is the creepy mocking laughter coming from the creature with a grotesque smile.

* * *

 **Hope this is good, I very much enjoyed writing this. I'm keeping this at T rating because it's not going to get more into the adult content so you readers shouldn't have to worry. Yes this is based off of DeliriousMelody's Light Reality though I am writing this in a different approach and way. I do have permission from my friend so this is cool.**

 **Please leave a review if you have any questions, comments, or concerns.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Where the hell is he taking my son!? Ryuzaki! Are you just going to sit there and let him take Light!?" Soichiro demanded, he stood up angrily from his seat while casting the younger detective a furious glare. The television screens illuminated an eerie glow over both men in the darkness. Ryuzaki gazed up at the older man blankly, "Of course."

"I'm not going to sit here and watch some stranger take my son! He's obviously dangerous, preying on a teenager like this. Did you not witness Light passing out from nothing? The fear in his eyes looking at nothing! Tell me that this Mikami man isn't suspicious!"

"I am not saying he isn't suspicious, his sudden appearance does throw off your son's percentages." Hearing this cooled Soichiro down a bit, inwardly L smiled. How easy it was to pacify others with information of things they want to hear. Though L began pondering as he bit down on his thumb with his eyes fixated on the camera feeds, just how does Mikami fit into this game? Is he a pawn of Kira? Or much more than a mere pawn?

His stormy grey eyes captured every detail of the scene in front of him, he watched as Mikami picked up Light bridal style in his arms as if Light had weighed nothing at all, the younger teen laid limply still. Mikami took a sharp glance at nothing at his side before spinning around and walking through Light's bedroom to the balcony behind glass doors. With a flick of his hand the door opened and shut after walking past it carrying his now fiance away.

"I am deeply honored to be working with you L. But I can't just let him take my son and do nothing about it because you said so." Soichiro didn't bother waiting for the detective's answer, if he was even going to answer at all. As he walked away he heard the younger man's reply that surprised him.

"Go, we will conclude this evening now. Though there is already an undercover agent trailing your son who is already following them. He is capable and able to stop them to retrieve your son. However the chances of the man escaping is high, but then again... we _are_ monitoring your son and not him so it is not much of a loss."

. . .

"Hyuk hyuk." The shinigami or god of death Ryuk cackled, "Your little boyfriend didn't take that well did he." The human paid the floating shinigami no attention to the attention loving Ryuk, he had other matters to get too. His plans were starting and set in motion now. He needed to get his Light home and soon Light would be his ruling queen as he, Kira, begins to take control of the rest of the world as it's new god.

"Ryuk..." Mikami muttered quietly, "We're being tailed...aren't we." Ryuk twisted his body around to glance back and he chuckled with a raspy laugh.

"Hyuk, you always manage to surprise me." Mikami took that as confirmation and that yes, he was in fact being followed by Light's stalker. He continued to walked briskly trying to get far enough away from the stalker so he could speak to Ryuk about the plans in case things went wrong. He walked down narrow streets in the night avoiding any other people who happened to be out on the streets as well, turning another corner Mikami spoke again.

"If he attempts to take Light, you know the plans? Correct?"

"...I do if you have some apples to sweeten the deal. You know I shouldn't be allowed to follow another human who isn't the Death Note owner." Mikami felt Light shifted in his arms, the younger teen slowly was regaining his bearings and he woke up dazed and confused.

"Mika? What's happening? Where are we going? Where are we?" Light queried to his now fiance, honey auburn eyes met the other man's gaze. "...!?" Mikami pressed his lips onto Light's forehead and paused in his place. Mikami had stopped in front of a darkened street, he safely put Light down and the teen felt weak and lost.

"Love...I am Kira..." Mikami admitted softly to Light, the teen's pupils grew small from shock and his brows were pinched together in confusion.

"...W-what are you saying Mikami? You can't possibly be..." Mikami gave Light a kiss to the lips gently, Light didn't move nor react to the kiss, he couldn't move. Frankly he didn't expect this, he didn't think Mikami the man he fell in love with could be Kira the deity who saved him.

"But I am. I am Kira, I will be the god of the new world Light. I want you- no- _I need you_ to be my queen, my goddess. Together we could rule and we will be unstoppable. Do you want this Light?" Mikami may have spoken calmly but Light could sense the excitement in his voice and it clicked. Lately Mikami had been secretive and then there was that horrific sight of a floating being behind him... He really was Kira, and he wanted Light by his side. The teen instantly knew his answer, of course it was yes! Before opening his mouth Light began to think on his answer more...

Mikami the love of his life was also Kira, a deity with a power to kill those without being there. An unknown power he used in the name of justice against those who were against it. If he chose yes, he would be going against his father. And if he chose no then he would be going against his lover... A determined glint shone in his eyes. "I do Mikami... You already know I love you, I will do anything for you." Mikami felt pleased by Light's answer.

"You remember the figure you saw before you fainted yes?" Mikami asked, Light nodded so he continued quickly almost shuddering at the thought of such an ugly creature like that. "I must go and disappear to let the attention on you die down some more, you're being followed by an agent from America. You're a suspect for Kira and there are cameras and wire-taps all around your bedroom, they were placed there under L's orders with your father's permission."

Light looked offended at the thought of cameras invading his privacy but remained silent. "I have a job for you Light, I know your father is working on a team with L. I want you to do everything you can to work on that team, I need you to get close to L with any way possible and find out his name. Once you get it, you'll be able to kill L and get him out of our way...Can you do this for me love?"

"Yes I can Mika, I promise. I won't let you down!" The two locked lips in a passionate kiss, a kiss goodbye Light quickly realized. At first Light was uncomfortable with the idea of killing another, but L had been opposing Kira who is justice. Going against Kira is against Light's morals and beliefs so the trouble feeling died away.

"One more thing Light before I go..." Mikami said as he pulled away from Light, the older man glanced around and caught sight of the stalker turning the corner and walking closer to them. "The figure you seen, he is a shinigami and his name is Ryuk. He will follow you and explain the nature of my killing power, I've instructed him to let you use his spare notebook when you have L's name. No one but you can see or hear him, but they can hear you when you speak to him. Do not let anybody know he exists okay love? I must go..." Light could only nod once again before Mikami fled down the darkened street when Light heard footsteps getting closer to him. He turned around to see a man in a trench coat.

"Light Yagami, I'm an agent working under L and you're under arrest as a suspect being Kira."

* * *

 **Hey y'all hope this was a good chapter you readers will enjoy. Please leave a review if you have questions comments, concerns, or an idea of what's coming up in the next chapter. Another chapter will be posted on Sunday so until then. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"My god what are you saying Ryuzaki!? You said he was going to find and take Light back, not arrest him!" Honey amber eyes widened at the distant muffled shouting, he recognized the voice to be his father farther away from him. It had been cold and suffocating in this holding cell Light was shoved into by some agent working under L. His eyes narrowed at the thought of L, he was supposed to be the holder of justice. An icon for people to look up to, but often Light had found himself disgusted at L's lack of morals towards his cases. Even if he did get his cases done he was picky when to step in which bothered Light... if you were to hold such a title then you wouldn't pick and chose what to solve and what to leave behind.

Sitting with a leg crossed over his other and his arms across his chest Light sighed when the prickly feeling of being watched by that horrific being floating hardly a few feet away from him. _'A shinigami huh, I wonder how this Shinigami ties in with Mikami...Shouldn't he be saying saying something? Telling me about what else I need to know?'_ Light stole a glance towards the shinigami and internally shuddered. ' _So far all it's done is stare at me with that creepy smile it has.'_

Then Light's eyes flickered to the golden ring on his hand, a pleasant feeling warmed him as he looked. The ring is what kept Light calm, Mikami had asked him for his hand and given him a mission he knows he won't fail him on. The future of Kira needed him to succeed in taking down L, the opponent who rebelled against justice with his own false justice.

"Light are you okay?" Light's father asked, startling Light more than he would like to admit out of his lonely musing. The teen stared up at his father relieved to see him and hopefully sort out this predicament. His father stood in front of his cell, the cold steel bars separating father and son from each other. Light took a deep breath to try and sooth his nerves.

"Yes dad, I'm okay. Just wondering when I can get out of here, this is all just some crazy mistake..." Light's voice trailed off once he really looked at his father's expression. His dad had a tight expression, like he was being pained in his silence.

"My son...you're under investigation being the prime suspect in the Kira case. I know you aren't Kira, there is no chance you could ever be Kira." Light only stared, giving his father a brief nod. "With my permission I allowed cameras and wire-taps to be hidden all around our home, however your bedroom holds the most amount of those. I along with L have been monitoring the house and we saw you studying earlier this evening."

' _Why is he bringing up me studying? I do this every night...unless he is referring to-'_ Light's eyes widened, yet he kept his expression coolly blank. "Oh?" He merely said in response to his father's words.

"Stop the innocence Light, you and I both know that pretending you don't know what I'm talking about is foolish. I want answers, who was that man in your room earlier? You're a minor Light compared to this man! Why on Earth would you ever chose to be with such a man like him!?" The teen met his father's gaze after his father ranted off to him, a spark of a deadly glint shining brightly in his honey amber eyes after hearing his father insult the man he loves, he had to bite his tongue to keep from verbally lashing out to his father.

"..." Closing his eyes and leaning his back against the cinder-block wall behind him, Light began to contemplate how to begin his task when an idea popped up in his mind. "...I wanted to help you in anyway that I could dad with the Kira case...you've been gone way longer now working on this case than any other case and I'm sick of how much your absence is effecting our family..." Light spoke softly, his voice feigning hurt and regret.

His words struck several chords within his father, he could tell just by the stunned silence from his father. Soichiro prides his family, loving them all so much and leaving them for his tiring important work always hurt him for being gone so long from them. Saying so had worked in his favor so Light continued. "I just thought, that if I get close to people I thought were, or are close to being Kira I could help bring them forward to you and end this stupid case once and for all. So that the family can finally have you back...we miss you dad. You work so much we hardly ever see you."

"...I-..." Soichiro shut his mouth, he couldn't come up with a proper response to Light's explanation. This made sense, something Light would do. He knew his son was always willing to anything he could to solve a case, Light was brilliant like that. "Son, you never had to do this, you're just a teenager. You shouldn't be worrying about Kira-"

"I'm afraid that isn't correct Mr. Yagami." A deep monotonous voice interrupted Soichiro's words which brought the attention of both Yagami's fixated on the voice's owner. A younger man in his mid-twenties stood with his back slouching with a thumb being nibbled between his teeth, ink black messy hair with a plain white long sleeve shirt and baggy jeans with no socks or shoes. Owlish grey eyes stared at Light which made him much more uncomfortable than the stare of the silent shinigami. "He has much to worry about. Your son is the prime suspect after all."

"Hyuk hyuk, my isn't he interesting..." Internally Light groaned, _now_ the shinigami Ryuk decided to make commentary?

* * *

 **More of a transitioning chapter so I'm sorry about that y'all :(. The next update should take place after thanksgiving when all the hectic real life stuff stops hitting me so I can type out a decent chapter you readers deserve.**

 **Please leave a review of why you think Light's feelings towards his father is slowly changing, why his morals had shifted away from Soichiro and why is Ryuk being so silent compared to his normal talkative self. Or just leave a review of what you thought of this chapter and what you think happens in the next one. Happy holidays and have a peaceful wonderful week y'all.**


	4. Chapter 4

"You have much to be worried about, Light Yagami. Considering you are the prime Kira suspect after all."

'Relax. I'm not Kira. So I don't need to panic over that. It's Teru I need to worry about...they aren't suspecting him at all. Or at least, they aren't going to tell me that for a while.' Light thinks to himself, though his lips thin into a frown at the obvious jab. Never did Light ever expect L to be so...childish. The thought of the worlds best detective behaving like a petulant child is just asinine in Light's opinion. 'As bizarre as he may seem, I can't let my guard down around him. Even if father is here to see.'

"Hm? I think introductions are in order. But I guess not on my end at least, since you've clearly been stalking me with cameras." Light slightly tilted his head to the right, innocent doe-like eyes darkened with distrust. "Correct?" The teen didn't even bother looking at his father, he could practically feel the shock radiating off of his dad in waves. Light did not go against authority, he was smarter than that and clearly knew that this stranger was more than an unimportant person. Which clearly shows how little his father really knows him.

"I suppose so, Kira, you may call me Ryuzaki for now." Ryuzaki kept a stubborn stare at Light, wide owlish eyes looking Light from up to down and scrutinizing every detail as if he was storing away information constantly in his mind. Light's lips tightened while he forced himself not to openly scowl at Ryuzaki.

"You of all people should know I'm not Kira, Great detective L." Light said, voice dipped in ice and dripping coldness, Ryuzaki did not react just as Light did not to the earlier jab. However Soichiro did not like the growing animosity between the two. The tension thickened like fog by the second. Tense. Silent. "I admired you when I was younger." Speaking as if he's lost in thought, Light tears his gaze from Ryuzaki's and looks behind him, with his thoughts focusing his attention rather than his sight. "I hoped we would meet one day. I suppose there was a catch with that hope."

L studied Light, almost sulking when he figured with Soichiro being here he wouldn't be able to get a rise out of Light. Getting under somebody's skin can trip them up, which is exactly what L intended to do. Yet Light's been different from what he expected. In fact, Ryuzaki expected a cocky serial killer who's planned five steps ahead.

Instead here is a studious teenager, brighter than most of his age group but still a teenager nonetheless. Biting his lip, L kept on thinking. It doesn't make sense, Light's got the ability and capabilities to plot out mass murders. They needed to figure out what the ability to kill without being present was though, and how he did it. L is certain that Light's Kira.

He couldn't exactly rule out the possibility of another person being in the picture of Kira. A team could easily cover just as much ground, if not, even more killings. Though it was obvious. Who else was there that Light trusted outside of his immediate family?

The man named Mikami. Light's secret lover and now fiance.

L grimaced, Light noticed and almost smirked since he assumed he won that round of nonverbal battle, but the teenager did not know how those two words settled bitterly on L's tongue like coffee without sugar. It held no appeal to him, other than be an annoyance.

Pulling out a rounded cherry lollipop with the wrapper still on it from his pockets, L stuck it in his mouth in an attempt to wipe away the bitterness with sweet sugar. "Perhaps we might have met under...different circumstances in another world." Crumpling the crinkling plastic into a ball, he shoved both his hands into his baggy jean pockets, lollipop in his mouth, suspicion pouring into his eyes with dark rings permanently etched onto his pale skin.

"You're religious?" Light asked, voice neutrally polite in an innocent question. He wouldn't try to argue much with Ryuzaki since Light is still on the inside of the holding cell. Shinigami completely ignored, or as ignored as a god of death can be.

"Not particularly, no, I do not believe in gods or higher celestial beings." L's eyes side-glanced to Soichiro, who had been temporarily forgotten, knowing that what he's about to say next will earn the older policeman's ire. "What I believe in is justice. I'll pursue after criminals who defy justice. Kira is not justice, Kira is not a god, but Kira is you."

"Ryuzaki!" Soichiro snapped, "Suspected to be. That doesn't mean he is. I do not appreciate you accusing him without giving him any evidence-"

"As L my word is more than enough evidence, Mr. Yagami." Ryuzaki gave him a hardened stare that lasted for more than a few seconds. "I have the power to do whatever I please. But what I want is to bring Kira to justice with actual justice instead of murders."

Soichiro instantly clamped his mouth shut, brows pinched together with stress and displeasure at L flaunting his title around. Though the raven-haired man felt no shame in putting Soichiro down like that.

"Now that pleasantries have been exchanged, it's time to get back to important matters."

The groaning, creaking from metal doors sliding open echoed in the hall of other cells before clanking with a thud once it fully opened. The faintest hint of a smile hidden behind a lollipop could be seen from Ryuzaki. He wished an odd wish, perhaps they could've met under different and more pleasant situation rather than this one. Even through their brief exchanges of words, excitement and adrenaline began pumping into his veins because finally...there is a challenger who can handle L's childish tendencies and need to always win. He can feel it. Light had an ego just as he, their pride kept them thriving but their intelligence made them grow bored when the amount of challengers in their lives became rarer and rarer. "We'll be having a long interrogation and if you are deemed innocent enough, we may have a position open for you to help clear your name."

A cat and mouse game. Suspected killer and childish detective. A game twisted up by fate, the prizes are life or death. One where the winner lives and conquers the world with justice and the loser dies, then, becomes only an enemy taken down.

Light knows he won't fail Mikami.

Ryuzaki knows he won't fail justice.

And Fate is a trickster who knows how to twist up the game in the name of boredom. "Just to make things interesting", a shinigami by the name of Ryuk would say if anybody would listen.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryuzaki walked ahead of Soichiro and Light down a broad hallway, doors leading to somewhere would occasionally pop up but Light paid them no mind. The teen kept his gaze straight, eyes locked onto the end of the hall where Ryuzaki was surely taking them. Even now, his stance was slouched over with owlish eyes analyzing everything in their sights.

Soichiro tried talking with Light, but the teen eventually stopped responding altogether. Still feeling ire towards his father for invading his privacy and for speaking so lowly of Mikami. Soichiro gave up on talking as well, he walked beside his son, his eyes flickering to Ryuzaki and Light with worry and concern.

'It hasn't been a full day and I'm already missing Mika so much.' Light mused to himself. His mind wandered off to different memories of Mikami and eventually, his face started to turn red. '...Father and L were both watching us earlier...Those creeps...' Light's eyes narrowed as he stares at Ryuzaki's back. 'Justice will come for you soon. Just you wait.'

Matsuda wasted no time in asking the trio questions, the man was already up on his feet and walking towards them before skidding to a halt. "Woah, Chief! What's Light doing here? Is he gonna help with the Kira case." Matsuda excitedly asked with the energy of a playful pup. "If he does I know Kira won't stand a chance!"

"Matsuda!" Ide chastises the younger cop from a swivel seat with a cup of steaming coffee in his hands. "If you'd let them speak, maybe we'll figure out why he's here." Sheepishly, Matsuda rubbed the back of his head, fingers ruffling black silky hair while the man laughs nervously.

"Uhh- Sorry," Matsuda said, he quirked up an embarrassed smile.

Ryuzaki cleared his throat, being the center of attention once again. "As you already know, our prime Kira suspect was Light Yagami, Chief Yagami's son."

"What do you mean was ? Is there another suspect now?" Aizawa, one of the oldest of the officers, said with a heavy frown on his face. As a father, he knew how stressful it must've been to even think of invading his child's privacy like that. And to do it because you think your son is a murderer only amplifies the taxing weight of both guilt and shame. "You were dead-set on Light being Kira, and now you've changed your mind all of a sudden?"

Ryuzaki gave a shrug, a hand twisted the stick of his sucker idly, twirling the sweet in his mouth, "Well, Chief Yagami and I have been monitoring Light's room and have discovered...a concerning matter. However, out of respect for your Chief, I'd rather he divulge what we've seen."

The father and son had kept themselves silent, though Light couldn't help but feel betrayed by the tinge of red on his face from the stares of the others. He wasn't embarrassed in the least, no, inwardly he was absolutely pissed . But he couldn't lose his cool now, to have a temper tantrum now would not look good on his part, even though he wanted to let his anger loose, Light ended up biting his lower lip at an attempt of distracting himself from lashing out, but he applied too much force on accident and then there was the taste of metal copper bleeding from his lip. His fingers curled into fists, and Light inconspicuously dug his nails into the flesh of his palms. 'I know being angry will blind my judgment. I've got to try to keep it cool.'

But dammit he wanted to be mad. Inside he was seething , ire and anger bubbled in the pit of his stomach because they had no right to invade his privacy like that. None of them had any right to know about Light's personal business! They didn't need to know anything about the teen that he didn't want to divulge about. Yet he could see time freezing as his father opened his mouth to speak. Light's blood ran cold, he felt utterly vulnerable and trapped in this room of officers. "Apparently...Light's been doing his own undercover work. Finding his own Kira suspects and the latest one has now gone on the run."

Once the chief had finished, Light let out a shaky breath, one he didn't know he'd been holding back. Light's tense shoulder muscles relaxed and his nails eased up on his palms, though the beating of his heart continued to pump viciously fast. 'Father...he really believes that, I can't believe he'd actually believe that. He can't actually be that big of a fool now, right?'

"Wow! Is that true, Light!?" Matsuda blurted out, it seems that his over-energetic personality can only be tamed for so long, "You've been doing your own Kira investigation, and now you're the one to find the new Kira suspect! That's brilliant, Light!" The man said this all with one breath, and when Light looked into his eyes he saw nothing but admiration.

Then he looks into the eyes of the other NPA members and feels a sense of pride flooding into him, he can see the same admiration and praise, they've always respected Light since he's done nothing but prove his worth and intelligence. That and Light grew up knowing a majority of the NPA officers, and they 'knew' him in return. Light nodded and allowed a smile grace his lips. "Yes, that is true. I couldn't just sit around and let Kira kill without doing anything."

Inwardly Light grinned, the men ate up his words without question. It was thrilling to know that they were still loyal as ever to him. Perhaps a bit skeptical, but they had trust and faith in Light. And that's all the teen needs now to help Mikami with his plan.

Which is why when Light caught the owlish gaze of Ryuzaki, he had been momentarily surprised to see the suspicion and distrust in those obsidian eyes. Ryuzaki. L. Regardless of the alias, the detective would continue to be a dangerous enemy who could easily bring Light's plans to ruins if he failed to gain Ryuzaki's trust.

'Hyuk, how are you going to get L's trust, Lighto.'

Light wanted to snap at the shinigami. The shinigami's very presence went against everything Light believed in, there was no way a shinigami could exist, and yet there was this annoying one following him and watching over everything he did.

How Mikami even came into contact with this shinigami was and will continue to be a mystery until the death of L, maybe sooner if things went smoothly. But so far L's distrust grew, so it'd be a while.

Good thing Light's patience can last practically eons.


	6. Chapter 6

"So where'd you meet this Kira suspect? How'd you even get time to set it up?" Aizawa started asking Light, "Don't you have cram school almost right after your regular school day ends?"

"Ah." Light inclined his head down in an act of growing shyness. Staying humble made him seem innocent. This allowed his honey auburn bangs cover his eyes, doing this would prevent him from accidentally meeting Ryuzaki's mistrustful eyes, if he did that he was sure he'd stumble his words. "Well, we've actually met because of my cram school. Because a majority of my peers and I were aiming for criminal justice as a major, our school thought it would be good to have somebody who's chosen that same path and is now working in the career area. So they chose him." The teen then rose his head to look at everybody, without realizing that his fingers were rubbing over the ring Mikami gave him. Ryuzaki, on the other hand did notice Light's action. "It was so unbelievably easy, he openly outed himself as a Kira supporter, he was so passionate about it."

"Who's the suspect then, Light?" Matsuda was practically jumping in his place, excitedly, "The suspense is killing me."

"Shut up, Matsuda!" Ide snapped, but not with the complete and usual ire. As Ide had been getting lost in the suspense as well as his colleagues. And Light couldn't help but tug his lips into a smile at the antics. They were so enthralled already. Mikami's skills with a silver tongue rubbed off on Light too, it seems. No need to let a valuable skill go to waste.

. . .

 _"Class, as you already know, we have a guest speaker joining us today. Mr. Teru is a respectable prosecutor, and he has gladly accepted our request that he gives our top classes informational talks and small lessons over the next few weeks. As always, please be respectful, and I will be back later with your graded assignments..."_

 _Light drummed his fingers on top of his desk idly, drowning out the sound of his teacher's dreadfully toneless voice. Not that it wasn't drowned out already by the meaningless chatter of his classmates. With another drum of his fingers, the teen stopped. For everything was dull, tedious, there was no point in doing anything but daydreaming. And even his daydreams couldn't pull the boredom he feels inside away._

 _Resting his head up onto his hand, Light turned to stare outside with a heavy sigh escaping his lips, he shut his eyes and contemplated life itself once again like he's done many times in the past. He was sure this guest was going to be as boring as the other's before him. And it only made Light more listless._

 _Boredom followed him wherever he went, a constant companion, a heavy weight always dragging him down. Chains wrapped around his wrists, the weight sinking deeper and deeper, sinking down beneath an ocean._

 _"Kira-"_

 _Light jerked up in his seat at the name. His amber and gold-flecked eyes snapped open to flickered quickly to their guest instructor in only a heartbeat. Though Light wasn't the only one. The entire room became silent as every student became attentive to the man's every word. All the chatter had stopped, as the whole class of teens sat with bated breath and wide eyes, almost as if they were young children all over again._

 _Kira was a forbidden topic inside school. Taboo. A prohibited subject that was only spoken of in hushed whispers. Whispers that spread like wildfire about the mysterious killing entity. And yet their guest spoke his name as casually one would talk about the weather with. Light stared at Mr. Teru, eyes taking in his appearance with surprise._

 _Mr. Teru was awfully young, the teachers Light's had were typically older, boring, and annoying. Not a single teacher could ever have silenced a class and have the students as captivated like Mr. Teru had, and he's only been here for hardly a few minutes. Mr. Teru had long wisps of inky black hair that curled naturally towards the ends like black twisting rivers, his eyes were sharp and intense behind the rectangular frames that left him looking intelligent and elegant. Not a strand of hair out place, his grey suit and slacks were ironed down without a single wrinkle in the fabric. Their guest held an air of sophistication about him, the confidence laced in his deep voice, poised even when talking with a group of teenagers._

 _"-Oh good. It appears that I've gotten your attention, class." Mr. Teru said, a wry smile tugged at his lips as if this had amused him. A few hesitant girls giggled, though doesn't pay attention to them."I am Mikami Teru, and I thought I'd start us off with the topic of justice. Can anybody give me the basic definition of justice?"_

 _One of the guys in Light's class, a quiet boy named Yuno raised his hand and answered, "It's the law, isn't it?" A few troublesome teens near Yuno mocked him for his short answer._

 _Teru nodded approvingly at the boy's words. "Justice takes many forms, though in our case this is the main correct answer. Our laws separate us into two worlds of black and white. Of good and bad. Justice is the moral our laws fight for - where the good thrive and the bad are punished. KIra is a popular example." The taunting boys became hushed again at the direct mention of Kira._

 _"I thought bringing up Kira could open up your minds to a few unsavory discussions of justice. Is letting criminals free and unpunished really benefiting the world as much as it's conditioned itself to believe? There are murders, rapists, thieves, liars, and monsters all thriving in our world and our justice system has allowed them to continue their crimes without so much as a slap on the wrist. Kira has taken matters into their own hands and is doing what our systems are afraid to do. Changes must be made to better our world, and in my frank opinion, Kira is that change."_

 _For once in his life, Light found himself speechless as he listens to this man prattle on the thoughts Light's always had yet never revealed that easily without being fearful._

 _Light couldn't help but dwell deeply on Teru's words. That man had such a strong belief in justice. And his version of justice is the one that Kira is implementing. The great detective L thought himself to be justice as well. Kira and L clashed at each other - and people often went in favor of L because of their moral conformity to appear 'good' in the eyes of society. Where there is the basic belief that criminals shouldn't be killed or punished for their crimes. That is how the majority of the population answered in public, though beneath that is the secret anonymous believers who rallied behind Kira._

 _Nobody else Light knows had spoken as positively about Kira than Teru did, even the prim and proper 'Miss Takada' didn't go as far. Which left Light silent in his belief that perhaps Kira is a form of justice. Although online Light did go anonymous to find the Kira supporters to take mental refuge in, as Light himself was tired of living in such a rotten and boring world._

 _Kira was changing that, cleansing the world of the filth and rebirthing a pure world from it. Who is Light to argue with somebody who has the power to make the wrongs in this world right?_

 _"Are alright? Class ended nearly ten minutes ago." A new voice said, breaking Light from his musing of justice, Kira, and L._

 _"Oh- No. I'm fine. Just thinking..." Light trailed off when his eyes fell upon the owner of the voice. Oh. Oh. Light's face began to heat up, so that's why the girls in his class were giggling a bit more than usual. Speaking of his class, Light looked around him and bit his lower lip in surprise - the classroom was empty save for one Mr. Teru who stood next to Light's desk. The older male removed his glasses for a moment and Light's heart skipped._

 _All of Light's teachers were never usually...this attractive. Light had only skimmed over the man's appearance at first when he was speaking and he didn't have the chance to see him from his seat, but now that he's looking up close, he couldn't help in getting the tiniest fraction of a bit flustered. Mikami's eyes drifted over Light, almost like he was checking him out, and Light became bashful._

 _"You must be Yagami Light. I've heard much about you."_

 _Suddenly Light finds that his boredom has left him as Mikami Teru smiles down at him in a way that made Light feel more alive than before._

. . .

Of course, Light had to alter the memory quite a bit, just so it can help his case of, 'I just wanted to help too' bit, he summarized the event and made it shorter and very much less...detailed than it actually was. Though the memory had been insightful for Light to mull over once more, he's truly been happier and free with Mikami.

"Hm, and after your first encounter with him, you were certain than that he could've been Kira?"

With a roll of his eyes, Light said, "At the time, I was sure." He'd have continued it Matsuda didn't feel the need to add his input once more.

"Waaaaaaait- So now you're saying he's not a suspect?" Matsuda said. He looked hopelessly lost, Matsuda behaved more like a teenager than Light does, and this moment is a clear example.

"No. Teru Mikami is most certainly a suspect. However, it is actually Light who is the prime suspect." Ryuzaki said, not caring in the reactions of the others. Light knew exactly why Ryuzaki said it. It wasn't for being honest, Ryuzaki only said this to piss off Light. All while earning two heated glares from both of the Yagami males in response. Their anger towards him not bothering Ryuzaki in the least. At this point, Light's pretty sure he'd strangle Ryuzaki before the night is through. The gall of this man to continue to childishly prod at Light and do whatever it takes to get under the teen's skin.

Light's cheeks turned red once more in embarrassment from Ryuzaki's blunt statement. "Actually. Ryuzaki is having a tantrum because neither I, nor the suspect mentioned earlier, are Kira," Light said. 'Seriously - how the hell am I going to get close enough to L and get his real name if I can barely stand to be around the guy? He's insufferable and a childish bastard.'

"Enough Light." Soichiro said. He stared at Light with stern worn, worn eyes. Then turned to give Ryuzaki the same look. "You too, Ryuzaki. I don't know how you can expect to work together if you can hardly be civil with each other."

Ryuzaki looked unfazed.

'The prick. Thinks he's so emotionless.' Light huffs and turns from the detective and thinks, 'Being civil with him? I'd rather sooner admit I'm Kira than play nice with Ryuzaki.'

"Light is a suspect?!" Matsuda said, his big brown eyes widening in surprise. Light doesn't think when he turns and shares an amused glance with Ryuzaki, at least they can agree on one thing-

"Hyuk, I'm gonna take a guess and say that he's not the brightest bulb now." Guess even shinigami's think Matsuda is dense.

* * *

After a lot of debations on the outline of this story - I've found my groove again and am happy to say this story will ultimately be continued.


End file.
